


Living Through for Now

by SansThePacifist



Series: Watching the World Burn [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And naruto too???? He needed people as well, Angst, Bitter-sweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fix-it (more like mess it up), Fluff, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Grief/Mourning, HONESTLY someone should have taken in sasuke after everyone was killed, He needed people and They Werent There, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Nightmares, Obito takes in Sasuke, Take care of your children, These poor boys, Uchiha Massacre Aftermath, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, What-If's, he needed people, so what if hed feel angry, very little fluff, wtf konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: His mission went… Okay. it rained a few more times than welcomed and the person he was escorting scared away most of their food, but it was only a week delay. Still, something in the air made him feel uncomfortable. He had thought that maybe he was just homesick.He knew that wasn't the case, though, when he walked through the gate and everyone was staring at him with sad eyes. Something bad must have happened.





	Living Through for Now

Obito had trouble finding a team that would pass the test. The Hokage had tried his best to find a one, but they never worked together, never managed to figure out what the test really was.

He had never passed a team.

He wondered if Minato-sensei would be proud or mortified. ~~Maybe both.~~

After failing another team, most Jounin had learned not to argue against how harsh it may be. 

 

Kushina slapped his back, teeth bared in a smile that could be considered threatening. “You better kick ass, dattebane! If I hear you got injured again, I'll kill you.”  _ Scary. _ Naruto hopped in excitement.

“It's an escort mission,” He tried, “Nothing should go wrong.” Hopefully.

Naruto hugged him tightly, “You stay safe, Tobi-nii, ‘cause I can't learn any Ninjutsu if you're gone!” Wow. Rude. He ruffed the kid's hair with a smile.

“You're only using me for my jutsu, huh? How cruel.” Naruto grinned brilliantly.

 

His mission went… Okay. it rained a few more times than welcomed and the person he was escorting scared away most of their food, but it was only a week delay. Still, something in the air made him feel uncomfortable. He had thought that maybe he was just homesick.

He knew that wasn't the case, though, when he walked through the gate and everyone was staring at him with sad eyes. Something bad must have happened.

 

Kushina ran towards him only a few minutes after he entered the gates and pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever experienced. “I'm so happy you're safe,” She sobbed, “I was so worried, you idiot..” His worry only increased ten-fold, despite the lack of air and what felt like crushed ribs. He pat her back in a weak plea for air and she released him. 

“What happened?” He wheezed, holding a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. She stayed quiet, clutching his sleeve in what may have been an attempt to ground herself. “Kushina,” He pleaded, “ _ Please. _ What happened?”

“Itachi-k-...  _ Itachi, _ he killed almost everyone in the Uchiha clan.” All breath he had managed to gather escaped him as horror seeped into his veins, freezing him from the inside. 

“Wh-What?” Kushina made a terribly wounded noise. “Even-”

“Everyone.” She confirmed weakly, voice breaking from the heaviness of emotion, “Everyone but you and little Sasuke-kun.” 

“Sage,” He whispered, tears distorting his vision, “But he's such- He  _ was _ such a pacifist!” It was wrong. “He wouldn't have..!”

“He must have been faking it!” She barked, shoulders trembling. “He killed everyone, Obito!  _ Everyone _ !” It was wrong, so terribly wrong that he didn't want to believe it. Everything became silent, the streets, the birds, everything. It was  _ unbearable.  _

“How is-” His voice cracked so he cleared his throat. “How is Sasuke..?” She tightened her grip on his sleeve before letting go.

“He tortured him.” 

“ _ No.. _ ” He breathed. Kushina looked away from him.

“He- He put him into Tsukiyomi.. When he woke up, the first thing he did was- Was run to the clan grounds.”

Itachi… How  _ could _ he?

 

He sat beside Sasuke's bed, staying silent. He knew better than to offer condolences to the boy, so he said nothing as the child struggled, visibly, to hold back tears. Instead, he grabbed a tissue and offered it to the boy. Sasuke's surprise must have broken the false composure he had projected, the tears falling down his cheeks. “Uncle, he- he..!” 

“Shhh,” He hushed gently, grabbing another napkin to wipe away the tears. “You don't have to say anything if you aren't ready.” Sasuke nodded, making sad little noises as he curled in on himself. Obito sighed softly and rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Sasuke only shook harder.

 

He would have to get a new house. 

His own was too small for both of them, he had no room for another bed, no room for another chair at the table, no room for a desk. He would need another bedroom just for Sasuke and his things.

He offered the boy his bed with an awkward smile.

 

He had been sleeping on the couch when the sound of footsteps woke him. He blinked slowly and looked towards the hall where Sasuke stood, face pale and hands shaking.

“Nightmare?” Sasuke nodded mutely and Obito sat up, offering the boy the seat next to him. “I'll make you some tea.” The child sat down and bit his lip before shaking his head. “No?” 

“Please,” The boy whispered, almost inaudible. “Stay..” Oh. 

“Alright.” He agreed, “Do you want to just sit here?” Sasuke nodded.

 

They ended up having to shop together. He vaguely remembered Mikoto talking about how the boy loved tomatoes and thinking that it was ridiculous, but as he watched the boy eye the tomatoes he wondered if he was one to judge.

They ended up buying at least twenty tomatoes, even though Obito has never really cared for them.

Seeing Sasuke smile, just a little, was more than worth it.

 

Sasuke pounded on his chest, angry tears in his eyes as he yelled at Obito. “Why are you taking care of me?” He asked, “Is it pity? Do you pity me? Do you think I can't take care of myself? I'm stronger than you think! I am! Stop trying to- Stop replacing my parents!” Obito stayed quiet until Sasuke burned himself out, hitting weakly as he sobbed. 

“I don't pity you,” He corrected gently, “You are a strong young man with the weight of the world on your shoulders. I am not trying to replace your parents, I would  _ never _ , all I'm doing is taking care of you.” The boy clutched at his shirt, burying his face in it, and soaked it in tears. “I've lost many people too,” He said softly, “And I know that being here for you is all I can do.”

“It's not fair..” Sasuke whimpered.

“I know.”

“They didn't- they didn't deserve to die…”

“I know.”

 

They moved into a place close to both the academy and Kushina's place a month later. 

It was a nice building with three bedrooms (he decided to use the extra for storage) and two bathrooms. He wondered if they would ever be able to call it home.


End file.
